The present subject matter relates generally to an apparatus used to secure the arms of babies by their sides.
Swaddling is an age-old practice of wrapping a baby such that the baby's arms are tightly secured along the baby's body. Swaddling inhibits a baby's arms from their natural, involuntarily and uncontrolled movement that tends to prevent a baby from falling asleep, as well as tends to startle a baby from sleep. In addition, the pressure created from a secured swaddle around a baby's chest is believed to further calm the baby, which results in less crying and longer periods of uninterrupted sleep. It is thought that the tight bind of a baby's arms during the first three months of life simulates the conditions the baby experienced in the womb, thereby inducing a calming effect. Swaddling is also useful in keeping a baby sleeping on its back, which is important as recent medical science has indicated that babies sleeping on their backs are much less likely to experience sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS) than in other positions.
Swaddling is usually achieved by wrapping a baby in a large receiving blanket. The baby is usually placed in a receiving blanket and a series of folds are used to bind the baby's arms to the baby's sides. The folds also secure the blanket to itself such that the swaddle will not become undone. The result is a tightly cocooned baby in a blanket from head to toe.
However, current swaddling blankets and techniques pose safety risks to babies. For example, a suffocation risk is created when a baby's arms are not properly secured and the swaddle blanket moves upwards towards the baby's face. Typical swaddling blanket are not strong or secure enough to hold a baby's arms in place and prevent the blanket from moving upwards towards a baby's face when a baby wiggles.
Further, current swaddling blankets and techniques are often time consuming and cumbersome. Because babies are typically squirming during the swaddling process, parents often become frustrated with current swaddling blankets that require a complex pattern of multiple folds to secure the blanket around the baby. Often, a parent is trying to hold the baby still with one hand while the other hand is attempting to perform the series of folds. By the time a parent comes to the second or third fold, the first fold may have already been released due to the baby's own movement.
In addition, with typical swaddling blankets and techniques, in order to change a baby's diaper, the swaddle must be completely removed in order to access the diaper area. The commotion of swaddling, removing the swaddling for the diaper change, and then subsequently re-swaddling tends to aggravate babies, resulting in crying and further hindering them from falling asleep.
Current swaddle blankets may also cause a baby to overheat due to the amount of fabric needed to wrap around the baby, as well as the heaviness of the fabric. This is especially problematic during the summer months, but a legitimate risk year round.
Swaddling blankets may also be associated with improper muscle development of the hips and legs owing to the lower body restriction of movement while swaddled. Further, swaddling blankets that constrict the movement of the legs and hips of a baby contribute to or lead to hip dysplasia. Doctors often recommend discontinuing swaddling to avoid this risk.
In addition, typical swaddling blankets are only suitable for infants. Larger, stronger, and older babies cannot be swaddled with the current swaddling blankets and techniques because they are too large and too strong for the swaddle blanket to securely swaddle them.
Accordingly, there is a need for a baby swaddle that addresses the concerns and problems expressed above, as described and claimed herein.